rvbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
UNSC Ship Weaponry
This should be your go to guide for the weapons that humans mount on their ships. (You may have confused this with Covenant Ship Weaponry.) MAC Also know as Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, the MAC's are the main weapon of the human forces. They take a variable size slug, usually at least 600 tons, of a ferric tungsten and use coil electro-magnets to accelerate the slug to roughly .25 c or about a quarter of the speed of light. The impact from such a weapon is capable of tearing an unshielded ship apart with only one or two. Larger vessels may need more. Roughly equivalent to the Covenant Energy Projector, although less accurate. Shiva The Shiva Nuclear missile comes in two classes. The first one is the Fighter-Class Shiva. This is a small missile, tipped with a small plasma-front nuclear device. The other is a larger missile, with a vastly larger plasma-front nuclear device. This one is called a Capital-Class Shiva. They are both designed to hit heavy Capital ships hard. While the Fighter-Class is much smaller, and therefore less damaging, they have better range than their larger companion, which themselves simply out do their counter part with massive damage. This has no equivalent in Covenant Weapons. Archer Missile The Archer Missile is the most commonly mounted armament seen on human vessels. It is also a nuclear weapon, but, while the Shiva has a blast power on par with about 5 Gigatons of TNT, the Archers only have roughly 50 or 50 kilotons. While this is still a little less than 4 times the destructive force that the "Little Boy" bomb unleashed at Hiroshima, it is less than effective against large, armored and shielded targets. Which is why they come in pods of 60 or more and ships typically mount more than 10 of these pods. Roughly equivalent to the Covenant Plasma Torpedo Launcher. MLA Also known as Magnetic Linear Accelerator or Mass Linear Accelerator, the MLA is a heavy weapon that is mounted on turrets in pairs. They fire more swiftly than MAC's but only because they can charge to energy faster. They take a much smaller round, about 150 millimeters in diameter and weighing about half a ton. These rounds are shot out at only .1 c. Between massive size reduction and lower speed requirement, they can recharge in mere seconds, allowing them to a achieve a machine gun like fire rate. Roughly equivalent to the Covenant Pulse Laser. Hornet Low Yield Nuclear Mines Basically the classic trip mine tactic taken to a whole new level. These mines are basically a number of scaled down Fighter-Class Shiva warheads placed at different angles. Between numbers and the spread of them, they can be vastly more effective than an actual Shiva, when deployed right. These are typically supported by Fighters or Transports. Roughly equivalent to the Covenant Plasma Blast Mine ASGM-10 Missiles Standard Fighter-to-Fighter ordinance, the ASGM-10 system is an old concept, just brought out, dusted off and put into place. The guidance systems on these missiles are pitiful compared to those on Archer missiles. But, in fairness, the Archer missiles are the size of ICBM's and the ASGM's are only about the size of the average guided missile. While these missiles could carry nuclear warheads, the idea was thrown out due to the cost-reward ratio of the project. They tend to come in racks of 10 or 20 Roughly equivalent to the Covenant Plasma Beam Cannon. 50mm Chaingun A gun. That uses a chain. Which fires 50mm shells. Really simple. And very easy. Roughly equivalent to the Covenant Plasma Repeater. 50mm HE-AP Chaingun The nasty cousin of the 50mm Chaingun, the only differance is modifications that allow it to fire 50mm High Explosive, Armor Piercing shells. The explosive is delayed to allow the shell to penetrate the targets armor, then blast it open from the inside. Roughly equivalent to the Covenant Plasma Repeater. SSAK-120 Developed as a heaver weapon for Fighters, the SSAK-120 is a magnetic accelerator borrowing heavily from the design of the MAC and MLA. It is capable of a top rate of fire of 20 rounds per minute, but heat dissipation concerns limits the weapon's continual use. A potent weapon, this gives Longswords an organic, direct fire solution capable of damaging larger warships. Roughly equivalent to the Covenant Fracture Pulse Cannon. If you feel that a weapon is missing from this list, please PM me and send me the rough outline for the weapon. Category:Equipment